


《小雏菊》10

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578





	《小雏菊》10

再在校园里见面，曺圭贤无法淡定面对自己的同桌了，李东海神色如常在身边坐下对他打招呼，曺圭贤脸色僵硬眼前全是昨天窥视到的画面。

是李东海张开双腿仰头呻吟，是他伸出舌头与人嬉戏纠缠，以及他高潮着全身颤抖哭泣……

想到这些曺圭贤心里流过奇妙的宛如电流的触感，他全身的血液都在加速流动，过去他幻想过李东海的嘴唇是不是与他一样青涩柔软。而就在昨晚，梦中的李东海衣衫半褪坐在医务室清纯又无辜，胸前是淫靡暧昧的吻痕，自己站在他面前，颤抖着抚上他的头发……

不，不是。

现实的李东海不仅是偷尝禁果，他是与自己哥哥胡作非为，他所认识的李东海是乖巧的单纯的，甚至是有些不谙世事的，这种事如果不是他自愿，而是受到了诱惑和蒙骗呢？

曺圭贤无法保持冷静，也无法再拿普通的目光注视李东海，他看着李东海的侧脸，那人正懒懒的支着头望着讲台上的同学打闹，他神色慵懒，又像是在想别的，过了一会儿变换姿势拨弄了一下自己的红唇，这些以往在曺圭贤眼里无比正常的举动如今怎么看怎么别扭。

就好像李东海一夜之间变得不再清纯可人而是眼尾捎上几丝妩媚的风情。

风情？

他清醒过来，他在想什么？脑袋里怎么会跳出这个词？他独自一人在座位上挣扎，内心反复否定不愿承认他亲眼所见的荒唐，身边的人不知道他在因为什么挣扎动摇，依旧笑盈盈的目视前方。

一直到中午，越来越尴尬、越来越坐不住的只有曺圭贤，李东海的一举一动都让他倍感煎熬，他想说些什么，可他能说什么，在这个地点，以什么身份？

李东海低头在课桌下发短信，曺圭贤瞟了一眼，他平时绝对没有偷窥别人隐私的习惯，可今天就是忍不住想看看李东海是在跟谁发消息，他究竟还有多少秘密。

他微微偏头，李东海正在打字并没有察觉。

：乖宝吃饭没有？

：这才几点呀刚下课呢。

：想我的宝贝了，哪里都想，下面也想的发疼。

：又在骗人，哥哥是大骗子！

：是真的，要不要哥哥现在过来宝贝检查一下？

曺圭贤看见李东海耳垂泛红，咬住嘴唇却还是抿出浅浅的酒窝，脸红红的正要回信电话就打了进来。

曺圭贤的脸都燥得慌，李东海看了眼手机准备走出教室接电话，曺圭贤条件反射伸出手拽住了同桌，阴着脸一把夺过他的手机。

低头一看，屏幕上显示的是“哥哥”。

李东海有点惊讶，不明白曺圭贤突然之间是怎么了，正要询问，曺圭贤动动手指给手机关了机，抓紧李东海的手腕沉默着将他拽出教室。

“怎么了呀圭贤……”

一路上曺圭贤闭口不言，带着李东海来到了办公楼的背后，李东海云里雾里的疑问也得不到回答，只能乖乖的跟人来到学生不常来太阳也照不到的一片阴影中。

“来这里干嘛啊？”李东海左看右看，眼睛睁得大大的茫然又无辜。

曺圭贤认定了李东海是被唆使被迷惑，他的心智没有自己成熟，不明白自己做的是正常成年人之间也不会做的情事，但既然他看到了，那他一定要把李东海从泥潭里拉出来。

他今天就是带着掰正李东海拯救李东海的念头把他带出来的。

曺圭贤还是不说话，只是冷着脸直直的看他，李东海朝他伸出手：“把手机还给我吧。”

“东海。”曺圭贤后退一步并不打算归还手机，努力组织委婉合适的措辞。

“有些话我想对你说……”

李东海点点头，格外温顺：“你说呀。”

“昨天我去你家找你了。”

“嗯我知道。“李东海笑起来，露出右边尖尖的小虎牙：“谢谢你啊，都怪我粗心大意把手机丢在学校。”

“你怎么没打声招呼就走了？”

眼前的李东海一脸纯真，曺圭贤突然生出怒意气不打一处来——你怎么还能装作若无其事，在你跟一个男人做出那等荒唐的事情之后？

他停顿了一下，勾勾嘴角扯出一个根本称不上是笑容的表情：“因为那会儿你正在忙。”

“嗯？”

“忙着跟你哥哥做爱呢。”

李东海怔愣住茫然了两秒，想起什么脸蛋“腾”的一下涨得通红。

“圭、圭贤你……”

李东海后退一步瞳孔摇晃，大脑一片空白不敢相信刚才从曺圭贤口中听到了什么。

圭贤在说什么啊，他怎么会知道自己跟哥哥……难道他昨天来的时候刚好撞见他在跟哥哥那样吗？

李东海慌慌张张的手脚都不知道该往哪摆，他盯着自己脚尖，好久才扭扭捏捏的小声说：“……你看到了呀。”

曺圭贤简直要被气笑了，他扳住李东海的肩膀大力摇晃，像是要让他清醒过来：“你知道自己在干嘛吗李东海！”

“你怎么能做出这种事！”

李东海不明白他为什么情绪激动，只是被突如其来的火气所吓到，讷讷道：“你别生气圭贤……有什么不对吗？”

瞧瞧！瞧瞧他说的什么话！他都这么直白了还在问有有什么不对？！

“你是不是有病啊！跟自己哥哥做那些下流事！”

“下流”两字让李东海不悦的皱起眉头，他挣开曺圭贤认真道：“圭贤你怎么能这样说，这是我跟哥哥之间的隐私，不是什么下流的事情。”

他想了一下盯着地面轻声说：“你能不能不要把这件事说出去，但如果你执意要说的话我也没……”

“李东海！”

曺圭贤真想掰开李东海的脑袋看看里面装的都是什么东西：“我是什么样的人你不清楚吗！我是想帮你！不想让你误入歧途！”

他压低声音盯紧李东海的眼睛：“你才多大？十五还是十六？十五岁你脱光衣服让一个男人亲你摸你？这是你该干的事？你有没有点认知！况且那个人还是你亲哥！但凡他存有一点良心就不该碰你！”

“他是在害你！利用你满足自己的私欲！”

“你闭嘴！”李东海大声道，他不允许任何人说哥哥，即使是曺圭贤也不行。

“我爱哥哥他也爱我！这是我自愿的，这是我跟哥哥都会感到快乐的事情为什么不可以做！”

“你……”曺圭贤被他气到失语，震惊的同时心里越来越凉，眼前的李东海让他陌生，向来可爱乖巧的李东海已经被那个男人蛊惑到神志不清了。

“哥哥……”曺圭贤扯起嘴角，眼底尽是讽刺：“那样卑鄙下作也能算是你的哥哥吗？”

“圭贤。”李东海隐隐动怒了，他一字一句对他说：“如果你还当我是朋友，就不要再说我哥哥了。”

“谁他妈想跟你当朋友！”

曺圭贤终于爆发了，这不对等的关系让他无法再忍受，李东海一口一个哥哥，说爱他、说为了他自愿脱下裤子丢掉廉耻，这让他如何受得了，他每一句都在为他哥辩解脱罪，甚至为了维护他哥反驳他、不惜与他争吵闹翻？

李东海的眼底闪过一丝受伤，曺圭贤的怒吼让他心里很难受，他是自己在学校里唯一的朋友、唯一的伙伴，除了哥哥他跟曺圭贤最亲，甚至告诉了他自己家里的事情，结果到头来……是他想多了吗？原来曺圭贤根本不想跟他扯上关系。

“对不起……”李东海垂下头使劲揪着自己的手指，连声音都在轻颤：“我不知道你是这样想的。”

“是我让你感到困扰了，如果……如果让你觉得恶心了对不起。”

“以后我不会再烦你，只希望，你不要说我的哥哥。”

他忍下难过抬腿想离开，刚一动就被曺圭贤推到了墙上，还没反应过来发生了什么，曺圭贤压上来狠狠地咬住了他的嘴唇。

李东海吓懵了，他不明白曺圭贤在做什么，他毫无章法的啃咬着、吸吮着自己的嘴唇，力气大到让李东海觉得疼，这根本算不上是亲吻的摩擦跟李赫宰带给他的完全不同，曺圭贤青涩急切，慌乱中又像是带着悲伤和挽留，他趁着李东海受到惊吓轻易的将舌头侵入肖想已久的口腔里来回舔吸，一只手也慢慢抚上李东海的侧脸。

舌头被勾住才让李东海回过神来，他惊慌失措的去推曺圭贤，曺圭贤态度坚决根本没有后退的意思，反而更加用力的吮吸李东海的下唇和舌尖，两人争执的力气越来越大，李东海的嘴巴被曺圭贤的牙齿磕破，他一狠心干脆直接咬上曺圭贤的舌头。

“嘶……”

曺圭贤疼的放开他，两人的嘴巴上都染着鲜血，李东海拼命擦嘴，曺圭贤灼灼的盯着他将铁锈味舔进嘴里。

“怎么样……”曺圭贤喘着气问他，语气是他都没有察觉的卑微：“我的也不差对不对？如果你只是为了追求刺激我也可以给你……”

“滚开！”李东海的眼眶湿了，下唇还在渗血，他却感觉不到只觉得崩溃，最好的朋友居然强迫他亲他！

他在曺圭贤的臂弯里大叫：“别碰我！你好恶心！”

恶心……

曺圭贤呼吸一痛，他的亲吻……是恶心的吗？可你却在他怀里却露出那样渴望享受的迷醉姿态。

满腔的嫉妒和怒火将曺圭贤的理智燃烧殆尽，他笑了一下，脸上尽是嫌弃和厌恶。

“我告诉你李东海，最恶心的是你哥哥，他不光恶心，他还是个变态。”

“你放我走！我不想听你说话！”

曺圭贤置之不理继续道：“他是个不折不扣的变态，他根本不爱你，你只不过是他泄欲的工具罢了。”

李东海气得连声音都变得尖锐起来：“你胡说！”

“难道不是吗？只有你爱他相信他，愿意被他蒙骗亵玩，他呢？你就这么笃定你是他的唯一？不是他玩弄的其中之一？”

李东海身体一僵，噙着的雾气从眼角落下。

曺圭贤见李东海落泪心中不忍，但他已经失去理智顾不上其他了。

“他没有女朋友？他不用结婚生子吗？你只不过是他的弟弟，他凭什么要为了你放弃组建家庭！”

“到那时候你是什么？你只是被他抛弃的玩具而已！”

曺圭贤自己都不知道自己在说什么，他只想刺激李东海，刺激他清醒过来离开李赫宰。

李东海梗着脖子反驳：“不可能！哥哥他爱我！他最爱我！”

“他只是爱你的身体！”曺圭贤大吼，已经开始口不择言：“你们这是背德！是乱伦！”

李东海怔住，过了几秒才失神喃喃道：“乱……乱伦？”

曺圭贤喘着粗气停顿了一下，李东海的瞳孔已经开始震动摇晃，再开口，他的声音都变得恶毒冰冷。

“是啊，可不就是乱伦吗。”

“李东海，你张开腿在他身下的样子真是无耻到不要脸。”

“你跟自己亲哥搞在一起，多人少会戳着你们俩的脊梁骨骂你。”

“如果你的父母知道你跟自己哥哥上床……”

他顿了一下残忍的说下去：

“你说他们会不会气得在地底下也不安宁？”

曺圭贤毫无分寸，说了些什么根本没有过脑，李东海瞠目欲裂，膝盖一软，感觉心中有什么东西破碎了。

李东海没能继续下午的课程，他摇摇晃晃的拎起书包就要回家，从他挣脱开曺圭贤以后便一路低头沉默，曺圭贤发泄完冷静下来才意识到自己说了些什么过激的话，他犹豫着拉住李东海的书包想对他道歉，李东海停了一下干脆丢下书包只身往校门外走。

“东海你……”曺圭贤跟上去拉他，李东海失魂落魄的样子让他心里涌起不好的预感。

“对不起东海我……我是一时昏了头才会那样讲，跟我回去上课吧要打铃了。”

李东海站在空旷的操场上，瘦弱的背影和垮下的肩膀看上去可怜又无助。

“曺圭贤。”

过了好久他才开口，曺圭贤迎上去，却看到泪珠砸在他的脚边。

“我不是不要脸的人，我也不无耻……”李东海一边哭一边颤抖，眼泪滴滴答答的落在地上。

“我从没有想过这些事意味着什么……”

“我不知道这样做会有什么后果……”

“我不想害了哥哥，是我……是我太傻我什么都不知道……我以为互相喜欢就可以毫无顾虑……”

“如果这是过错这是罪恶，那……”

“那我会让一切回到正轨的。”

李东海最后的话轻的转瞬即逝，曺圭贤第一次见到他如此心碎的样子，这不是他想要的结果，这不是他预料到的画面，他愣愣的松开手任由李东海取回书包，双脚像是被钉在地面无法动弹，李东海低着头再没有看他，转过身一步一步离开了学校。

回到家他没有去哥哥的房间，他回到了已经好久不曾进入的小卧室，呆坐在书桌前一动不动，他突然想到今天早晨老师问他想报考哪所高中，以他的成绩可以上全省最好的学校，他当时没有犹豫，说要继续读本校的高中部，老师很惊讶问他为什么，明明有最好的选择，他不好意思的笑了一下说：

因为离家近，他想天天回家不想离开自己的哥哥。

但现在呢，在听到曺圭贤的那些话后，他还是坚定早上的选择吗？

曺圭贤的话残忍又现实，逼迫着无知的自己看清世俗和事实，他说自己与哥哥之间是是罪恶是丑事，是违背道德是乱伦无耻……

李东海想着想着俯在桌上哭起来，他只是喜欢哥哥呀，他单纯享受着哥哥的带来的愉悦和美好，也沉醉在隐秘禁忌的欢愉中，直到有人告诉他这些都是错的，是违背常理不被世俗认可的，是会被人们戳着脊梁骨谩骂的，那哥哥怎么办……他不要哥哥背上那样的骂名。

他哭的伤心，根本不知道李赫宰回来没见他的身影进小房间寻找他，熟悉的味道从后面拥住他，李东海止住哭声身体僵硬，现在的他根本不知道该如何回应李赫宰。

“怎么哭了宝宝？谁惹你伤心了？”李赫宰的嗓音一如既往的温柔，抱住弟弟在他耳垂上舔吻安慰。

被亲吻的李东海像是受惊的兔子，跳起来与哥哥拉开距离，他背对着李赫宰擦眼泪，好半天说不出话。

李赫宰心中隐约觉得不对劲，想着也许小家伙又在无端闹脾气，低笑着上前将他抱在怀里。

“又在生哪门子气，嗯？电话也不接，是不是成心想看哥哥为你着急？”

李赫宰抱着他，火热的怀抱他却觉得冷，他挣开李赫宰，李赫宰还想靠近，李东海背对他提高声音制止道：

“别过来！”

李赫宰皱眉，却也没有上前，他明白一定是发生什么事了，自从北海回来以后他的心情一直很好，即便是现在也一样，他站在几步远的地方柔声妥协：

“好好好哥哥不来，宝贝告诉哥哥，到底怎么了？”

李东海尽力止住哭声，过了好久才说：“……我、我们不该这样。”

“什么意思？”

“这样是错的，我和哥哥之间……是错的。”

只需一秒李赫宰就明白了弟弟的意思，内心出现片刻的惊慌，下一秒他便警觉起来，李东海绝不会主动思考这些，定时有人对他说了什么。

“宝贝怎么突然说这些？是不是有人对你说了什么？”

李东海在他的庇护下成长，心思可以说是单纯到什么都不懂，他从未对弟弟解释过两人之间有违常理的特殊关系，太多世俗观念、太多沉重的负担，他无法一一解释给李东海听，让年幼的他提早理解。他想一步步、慢慢的引领他，从身体到心灵逐渐的接受他依赖他，最后爱上他离不开他，他对李东海、对自己的亲弟弟是爱，是混杂着亲情、爱情、包括肉欲的爱恋和渴望，他想照顾李东海，牵着他的手作为哥哥作为伴侣走完这一生。

从出生到死亡，两个人，一辈子。

李东海捂住浸湿的脸，伤心摇头：“这些过错……根本用不着别人打醒我……”

“我早该明白的哥哥……”

“我早该明白自己在做什么，早该明白我们错的有多离谱……是我在害你，哥哥应该去谈恋爱去结婚，而不是跟自己的亲弟弟……”

李赫宰的脸已经完全阴沉下来，他站在李东海身后问：“跟亲弟弟怎么样？”

李东海咬紧嘴巴不吭声，李赫宰还是淡淡的问：

“我在问你，跟亲弟弟怎么样？”

刚收回的眼泪又流下来，李东海的心疼到无法呼吸，他极其艰难的说：“跟自己的弟弟……”

“……不知羞耻的乱伦。”

好长时间卧室里没有人再说话，只有细碎的抽泣声，李赫宰走近一步冷冰冰的问：

“谁对你说的这些。”

“告诉我，你听谁说的。”

“没有人告诉我！但这才是事实！”李东海猛地转过身冲李赫宰大喊，他第一次用如此倔强的态度对哥哥说话，不管不顾声嘶力竭。

“我们是肮脏的！是错误的！是……”

“你的嘴怎么回事。”

李赫宰突然打断他的话，他眯起眼不可置信的盯着李东海明显红肿破裂的下唇，李东海这才想起被曺圭贤强吻的事情，他连忙捂住嘴巴眼神闪躲，李赫宰心中一紧，僵硬的脸阴沉到可以滴出水，他上前掰住李东海的下巴迫使他张开嘴，只需一眼，他便全身血液凝结住，眼中迸射出的阴森和冰冷的寒光。

“原来……是这样啊。”

他咧开嘴一字一句道，看似是恍然大悟的样子，眼中突然质变的情绪让李东海头皮发麻，后背本能的爬上一层寒意。

“那么用力，把里面都咬破了吗。”

“哥哥……不是的你听我说……”

李赫宰松开手笑了，他看上去并不生气，刚才那一闪而过的阴狠像是李东海的错觉，他微笑着反问李东海：

“因为他，所以你要跟我划清界限了对吧。”

“你觉得这一切都是过错，想追求所谓的真理，甚至为了推开我，编造出为我好，让我恋爱结婚的说词对吗？”

他弯腰注视着弟弟的眼睛：“你是不是还觉得我很恶心，觉得我很变态，嗯？”

李东海害怕到说不出话，而他的沉默在李赫宰眼里代表默许和承认。

“这些是可以纠正的……”李东海愚蠢到没有察觉出哥哥的深意，他怯怯的望向李赫宰，试图与他心平气和的交谈。

“以后……以后我们不要那样了，就只当普通兄弟好不好？只要我们保持距离，这些事就当做没有发生。”

“你……你还是我最爱的哥哥啊。”

“哥哥”让李赫宰丢掉最后的理智，他做了那么多，忍了那么久，他把自己的真心刨给他，他可以献给他自己的一切，他努力铺垫未来的路只为了能保护他不让他受伤。到头来……他一句轻轻巧巧的哥哥就将他排除在外，甚至想离开他投进别人的怀抱？

李东海嘴上的伤痕是那样刺眼，李赫宰第一次爆发出如此浓烈的恨意，深深的背叛感夹杂着滔天的怒火将他从里到外烧了个干净，他的眼底不再有温度，也再没有对于弟弟的怜悯和疼惜。

“当你哥哥？在把你脱光从里到外玩遍以后？”

他每说一个字李东海的脸色就苍白一分，直到李东海的脸毫无血色，李赫宰再次开口了。

“李东海。”

他朝着弟弟一步步靠近，李东海脸色惨白全身发抖，因为他看见李赫宰正在动手解腰上的皮带，他感受到了，他感受到了极度的危险，李赫宰散发出的压迫感让他喘不上气。

“你知不知道，我还有更恶心更肮脏的事没有对你做。”

“你……”李东海连连后退，他隐约明白接下来将要发生什么，哆嗦着摇头乞求。

“哥哥你别这样……求求你，我们好好说行不行……”

“你要干什……啊！”

眼前一片天旋地转，李东海身体腾空尖叫起来，李赫宰将他扛在肩上，下一秒他被粗鲁的甩在了床铺上。

来不及起身李赫宰便强硬的压下来，幽暗的双眸被愤怒占据烧的猩红，眼里翻涌着不顾一切的偏激与疯狂仿佛要将两人一同焚尽。

“你要干嘛！你放开我！”

李赫宰抽出皮带，金属碰撞的声音让李东海不寒而栗，他凶狠的绑住弟弟挥舞的双手，扯下他的裤子，暴怒的模样早已没有理智可言，他一字一句极其残忍——

“我要干死你。”

“你就算是死在这张床上我也不会留情。”


End file.
